my lucky night
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart wants a lap dance. kmart/Claire fem don't like don't read and I love reviews too :)


My lucky night

I was sitting around the campfire with the convoy, Carlos and Alice with Chris and Claire Redfield, Betty and LJ.

Taking a long slip from my can of coke before crushing it in my hand and throwing it into the fire.

Looking over to see Betty and LJ flirting with each other before leaning in to kiss each other making me pull my lips up in disgust at the sight of their mouths touching.

Hearing someone chuckle beside me I glance over to see Claire smirking at me like she knew I felt like throwing up on them when they get it on.

Seeing Claire giving me a wink, quickly turning to stare at the ground and bitting my lip as I started to feel myself blush at her cute wink.

'So Carlos what's the one thing you want but haven't had before' Chris asked Carlos making all eyes on him waiting for his answer.

'Bandana' he answered Chris's trick question making me smirk at the look on Chris's face.

'Ok Alice what about you'? Glancing over to see Alice sharping her knifes with a rock.

'A child of my own' Alice told him with a sad smile making me look at the ground.

'Oh ok err Chris what about you what do you want that you don't have?' Carlos asked glancing at Chris to see his surprised expression before changing it to amused smile.

'A motorbike' Chris replied chuckling at his answer because never knew he was into dirt bikes.

'What about you LJ?' Carlos asked making both of them pull away from each other.

'Weed and pot' he told them making me roll my eyes at him before he returned to kissing Betty.

'What about betty?' Chris asked tugging on Betty's shirt trying to break them apart.

'Beer' she blurted out before attacking LJ's mouth with her tongue.

'What do you want that you didn't had before Claire? Carlos asked her making me look up to watch her and see what her answer was.

'To kiss a girl' I almost choked on air at her answer while the boys looked shocked while Alice just chuckled quietly. My hands started to sweat uncontrollably and my mind pulsing with a million things at once.

'What about you Kmart what have you always wanted but never got' snapping my eyes up to see Carlos watching me while the others waited for my answer, I could feel Claire watching me from the corner of my eye.

'I want a lap dance' I told them all with a smirk on my face and seeing Alice laugh loudly while Carlos and Chris just looked at each other confused. Betty give me a wink before kissing LJ and I felt Claire freeze in her chair.

'You do know right Kmart boys don't do lap dances on girls right?' Carlos explained to me slowly as if I was retarded idiot.

'Who said I wanted it to be a boy' I told him before Chris spat out his beer in laughter while Alice just started to blush deeply in her chair and Claire she just cleared her throat awkwardly.

'Well err I think that's a good thing Kmart because Claire used to work as a strip dancer' Chris told me making my jaw drop dead at what he said to me.

'Yeah Kmart I think Claire should give you your first lap dance since I know she won't want it to be anyone else besides her' Alice explained to me with a smirk and giving me a wink, blushing again at her wink.

'We don't have music so I can't' Claire yelled out in a rushed.

'Oh we have a cd player' Carlos shouted out with a smile.

'Ok that's it Claire is giving Kmart a lap dance, Alice go take Claire to get changed into something more comfortable while we set up and get Kmart ready' Chris yelled out before Alice walked over and grabbed Claire from her chair and talking her to over in one of the hotel rooms.

Leaving me alone in my chair. Oh shit.

Seeing Chris grab me and dragging me by the hand over to the middle of the fire, taking my hoddie off and taking my shoes and socks off.

Carlos came back with a nice leather computer chair with Chris placing a mat over the sand and putting the chair in front of the fire. Making me regret my confession.

'Sit' they told me in usion making me laugh in fright. Pushing me down on the soft chair.

'Ok so just sit back and enjoy the show' Carlos said before giving Chris high five.

Watching them walk over to the hood of the tanker and pressing one of the buttons before music started to play out in the speakers.

Fine young cannibals – good thing

Rubbing my bear arms in anxiety since I was only in a rock star singlet and black skinny jeans.

Looking over to see Carlos give me a thumbs up and Chris nodding and sending me a wink making me blush deeply.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I see Alice walking over to the boys before blowing me a kiss causing me to raise an eyebrow at the gesture.

Kinky

Hearing footsteps approaching me from behind, I turn my head to get a better hear and they stop making me confused if I heard it or not.

Feeling a hand run across my neck to my shoulder making me shiver before a figure enters my view making me gasp at the sight of them.

It was Claire clothed in a black and red corset on and knee straps with nothing else on, checking her up and down in wide eyes. Feeling my lower stomach tightening inside making me squeeze them together to ease the wetness in my boxes.

Next thing she bends down and aches her back with the music and turning around and throwing a leg over my lap making me freeze at the contact. My stomach getting butterfly's from the contact.

Feeling her grind her bum on the front of my skinny jeans made me grunt at the movement before she unhooked her leg and bend down in front of me, ass down before grinding her ass up against my jeans making me suck a breath.

My lower stomach doing backflips before feeling more wetness in my underwear.

She turned around and swinged to the music, rocking her skinny slim hips to the beat before bending up and down with my eyes watching her every movement.

My stomach tightening even more making me grit my teeth together to stop the moan.

Watching her rise her hand and push my jaw back up before I realised I had my jaw wide open the whole time making me blush at my stupidness. fuck

All she did was smirked before she placed both legs on the side of the chair and straddling my whist making me choke on air. No no not on the lap oh god no

Forgetting about Carlos and Chris with Alice, only seeing Claire sitting on my lap tightening her legs around my thighs making me moan softly.

Feeling her hand touching my face before she started to rock her hips making me groan in pleasure at the movement. Feeling the wetness dripping from my hot centre.

Next I saw her lean down and press her soft red lips against mine making me close my eyes in desire.

Feeling her rock her hips against my more harder while licking my bottom lip for entrance making me moan softly into her lips before opening my mouth to meet her wet warm tongue poking into my small mouth before wrestling with my tongue making me grunt in unfairness.

Feeling my body seize up and freeze I pulled away from Claire's mouth to breath and seeing Claire look at me confused before watching me with my mouth open and my eyes shut tight with my body seizing under her.

'Oh shit' I breathed out before I felt myself let go and my boxers wetting from my strong first orgasm.

Turning my head to right as I let out a shakily breathe before relaxing and dropping back in my chair, closing my eyes with exhaustion.

Totally forgetting about Claire on top of me before I felt her breath on my neck making me groan at myself.

Opening my eyes I see Claire with her head on my shoulder softly breathing into my neck causing Goosebumps.

Her green eyes staring into mine with a smile on her face.

'How was that lap dance Dalia?' gasping at hearing my real name I could only smile at her.

'Best lap dance ever' I told her with a big smile before I remember my first orgasm.


End file.
